


everything is for our dream

by ProtectingHeart



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, fear of failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectingHeart/pseuds/ProtectingHeart
Summary: Ever since that fateful day, that day he was so absolutely beyond grateful for, Kiyomaro has only had one singular goal he was racing towards. Make Gash king.It's easier said than done.
Relationships: Gash Bell | Zatch Bell & Takamine Kiyomaro
Kudos: 3





	everything is for our dream

Ever since that fateful day, that day he was so absolutely beyond grateful for, Kiyomaro has only had one singular goal he was racing towards. Make Gash king.

Make Gash king.

Make Gash king…

That was his number one priority. He owed him that much. He promised him that he’d make him king, and he wasn’t about to shy away from that promise.

Kiyomaro knew the road ahead would be full of relentless hardships, but whenever Gash was right alongside him, giving him courage, it felt like the two of them were truly invincible, no matter who their opponents were. Gash was small, barely taller than past Kiyomaro’s knee, but the way he’d stand tall in front of him, mantle flowing heroically, made it feel like they’d overcome any challenge.

Those feelings didn’t apply so much when it was in the dead of the night, Kiyomaro waking up in a sweat from another nightmare, and Gash was sound asleep.

It was about Gash’s book burning, again.

Kiyomaro clutched at his heart and tried his best to steady his breathing. The first thing he did after that was to confirm that the red book was in fact right next to him on his desk the way he always left it, and that his eyes weren’t playing tricks on them, Gash was in fact peacefully snoozing away. He didn’t lose Gash.

It never helped that he couldn’t ever truly be at peace. Maybe another demon had some sort of spell that let them break into his house undetected and they could burn the book without even needing to fight, maybe the house somehow caught on fire in the night and the smoke alarms were faulty no matter the fact that he double checked it… Kiyomaro knew he had to be overthinking this, but it was always better safe than sorry.

Nightmares could be so frighteningly vividly real sometimes. Before meeting Gash, every nightmare for him was like a mirrored reflection of his reality: the sneers from his classmates, the whispering behind his back, the dread and the loneliness… Since then, for better or worse, every single nightmare was now about a reality that Kiyomaro so desperately, desperately wanted to avoid: losing Gash, any sooner than being able to send him back as a king.

He hated the way his heart was still pounding as he sat up in bed. This nightmare wasn’t much unlike those he’s had before. They were against a monstrously strong enemy, stronger than Bari, maybe even stronger than Brago, if Sherry hadn’t decided to spare them that day. It had felt like the crushing force of gravity was pushing down on him once again, suffocating him. His vision was blurring, but still, he gave his two-finger point to guide Gash to victory, the way they agreed would be their basic strategy. Gash probably couldn’t even see Kiyomaro, but it didn’t matter, Kiyomaro knew they would be instinctively in sync with each other as always. Kiyomaro remembered preparing to raise his voice to recite a spell, knowing that his voice would come out scratched and pained, and then…

His memories blanked out as if there was a lapse in his dream. The next thing he could remember was this vague memory of raging flames that he was helpless to put out. There was absolutely nothing left to do but scream and cry, as if that would change anything but further aggravate the pain in his throat.

Gash was smiling. Kiyomaro felt endless guilt in his heart, and it hurt more that he knew that Gash would never blame him for failing him. For failing their shared dream. He never wanted the reality of Gash comforting him for his own shortcomings, for what he promised him that he would be strong for: to make that singular goal come true.

He couldn’t remember what the last words they said to each other were. Maybe that was for the best.

He shook his head, trying to push that nightmare as far away from his consciousness as he could, and got out of bed. He instinctively went over to the spell book, and very gently ran a finger down the cover, slowing down to take in the embossed design. He then placed his palm flat down on the book, and gazed out the window towards the full moon. It was like he felt the whole weight of his responsibilities as Gash’s partner crashed down on him at once.

With a sigh, knowing that he wasn’t going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon, he took his chair out, careful not to wake Gash up. He put the spell book aside for a moment, and quietly rummaged to his desk to dig out his notebooks. They were meticulously filled with observations and strategies to help them win their battles. The notes were on things such as: the maximum distance they’d get enough power out of _Zakeruga_ , the niche situations in which _Jikerudo_ can help give them a surprise edge in battle, when to best use _Baou Zakeruga_ knowing the heart energy that requires and how it’d limit their other options, and in-depth studies on all of the spells their allies can utilize. Kiyomaro was relentless in asking the other book owners they’re partnered with for more info, he wanted to know how to utilize everyone’s abilities to their fullest.

Of course, everything he’s known about his life has been unpredictable since the very moment Gash crashed through his window. He knows when it’s best to just forgo trying to think and rely on pure instinct instead, but still, he’s restless at the idea of going into things without a solid plan of attack first.

Gash thinks it’s a bit silly, and of course he doesn’t understand all of the strategies that Kiyomaro explains to him when he does, but that’s okay. Kiyomaro promises, he says as he stares into those pure golden eyes, that he’ll take care of it for them. Just leave it to him.

Flipping through the pages of his own notes again, Kiyomaro feels a bit more relieved. He’s renewed his confidence that, no matter what gets thrown at them, they can more than handle it. And it’s not just them, they have friends that will back them up no matter what. Even if they’re not prepared going into a fight, they’ll figure out a solution on the spot together and come out on top: just as they’ve handled every enemy encounter they’ve been through before.

Gash snores, taking Kiyomaro out of his reverie. Kiyomaro lightly chuckles.

He puts his notebooks away carefully, pushes his hair out and stands up. He places one hand on his spell book, absolutely confirming that it’s still there, then walks over to where Gash is on the floor. He kneels down, and gently brushes one of Gash’s golden locks out of his face.

“Ki… Kiyomaro?”

Shit. He hadn’t meant to wake him up.

Kiyomaro offers a gentle smile. “Sorry, buddy.” He hopes that he’s calmed down enough that it isn’t apparent how hard his breathing was moments ago. He can’t look weak in front of Gash, not when he’s sworn that he’ll do all he can for him, not when he’s made all of these promises to him, not when—

“S’okay,” is what Gash says in response. He sits up and rubs his eyes. Kiyomaro knows it’s not the case, they’ve been through so much together, and that’s not even taking into account whatever must’ve happened before Gash lost his memories, what Gash has endured, but he swears, those eyes look so innocent... 

Gash blinks for a bit. He’s trying to figure out what to say, and the words “Did you have another nightmare?” are on the tip of his tongue. Kiyomaro knows this, and flinches. He knows that Gash will understand no matter what, but he hates faltering. 

What Gash eventually settles on saying is, “Want me to stay in your bed tonight?” There is an audible smile in his voice.

Yes. That would be nice.

That’s one of the benefits of being partners, of sharing a heart connection and whatever all of this is: they can jump through conversations and communicate without needing to use words.

He nods, then scoops Gash up in his arms and sits on the edge of his bed. Gash hugs him back, he always loved it when Kiyomaro let him be affectionate. Kiyomaro did frequently nag him, and yes, Gash did get on his nerves all the time, but he is so, _so_ grateful that Gash is a part of his life.

They cuddle up under the covers, Gash yawns and falls back asleep easily. He was always so energetic during the day that he wore himself out easily and needed all the sleep he could get.

It wasn’t too uncommon that they’d both sleep on Kiyomaro’s bed like this, Gash did usually prefer his futon on the floor, but sometimes they both just really needed the reminder that they have each other, no matter what. Tonight was one of those nights.

Kiyomaro, on the other hand, was finding it difficult to fall back asleep. He tried manual breathing exercises again to calm himself down, this time, his breathing became in sync with Gash’s. His arms firmly wrapped around Gash, and tried to push away the fear that he would just slip through his fingers and vanish.

Tomorrow— today, technically, was a day off school, thankfully. He’d get to play with Gash, Gash would be as happy as he could be. Maybe nothing bad will happen, no one’s going to attack and try to hurt someone, no one is going to come after them and their book, they’ll get a much needed break from the whole entire battle for king nonsense, and they could just be themselves...

He sighed at the thought. Regardless of the outcome of the battle, he knew that he’d have to say his farewells to Gash one day. He knew it, he knew it, as much as he’d rather prefer to not think about that. Still, he had a promise he would fulfill to Gash before that day would come.

And just maybe, no, actually, he knew— he was being selfish, but… He just wanted to spend as much time with Gash as possible.

Gash was the best present that Kiyomaro had ever received in his life, and he was something to be cherished.

Eventually, Kiyomaro was able to push the darker thoughts to the furthest corners of his mind, and he was able to drift into sleep, holding Gash against him. There was one thought on his mind, more predominant than anything else:

Make Gash king.


End file.
